More and more service providers are moving their applications onto distributed networked environments, such as public or private cloud environments. Likewise, clients of these distributed applications have an expectation of ubiquitous access to applications from a variety of different mobile or non-mobile client computers and devices. Accordingly, the information security applications for applications hosted in distributed network environments and/or cloud computing environments may be expected to protect communications originating from a wide variety of devices, unexpected/unplanned locations, or the like. As individuals and companies increasing rely on computer networks, such as the internet, for basic communication, entertainment, financial management, commerce, navigation, or the like, the impact of malicious communications, such as, denial of service attacks also increases. Large scale attacks on computer networks can now cause significant damage to companies relying on those computer networks to operate and/or communicate with their employees, suppliers, and customers. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the subject innovations have been made.